Humaine
by JessieTrager
Summary: 538 ans que je suis un vampire , que je me nourris de sang . J'ai vécu et vu tant de choses . Et me voilà redevenu a nouveau une simple et pathétique humaine ...
1. Chapter 1

**Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle histoire assez courte sur ma série préférée .**

**Katherine redevenant humaine en fin de saison 4 , je me suis laissé allez a imaginer sa réaction . Ce qui suis est de l'improvisation total , n'ayant vu aucun épisode de la saison 5 . **

**Le personnage de Katherine Pierce est l'un de mes préférées et ceci est mon second One-shot . J'espère qu'il remportera plus de succès que le premier ! **

**N'hésitez pas pour les reviews , cela fait toujours plaisir . **

**Possibilité d'un épilogue si au moins une review .**

* * *

Une douleur lancinante me martèle le crâne, j'essaie lentement d'émerger, mais j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts , la

lumière est trop forte, elle accentue la douleur dans ma tête.

J'ai envie de me redresser, mais je n'y arrive pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une chape de plomb sur la poitrine, et c'est une sensation très désagréable, une sensation que je ne connais pas.

À nouveau, j'essaie de reprendre conscience, j'ai la tête qui tourne et un étrange goût aigre dans la bouche. Après un long effort, mes yeux s'ouvrent enfin, j'ai du mal à reconnaître l'endroit où je me trouve.

Je suis morte de trouille, je n'ai qu'une envie : m'enfuir, m'enfuir le plus vite possible et sans me retourner. J'essaie, mais je n'y arrive pas, je me redresse péniblement, cette même sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac.

Et je réalise quelque chose d'important, de vital : je suis humaine ! Horriblement et terriblement humaine

Comment une telle chose a pu se produire ? J'essaie de me rappeler, mais mes souvenirs sont confus

- " Enfin réveillée ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt..."

La voix est froide, dure. Je me retourne un peu trop brusquement et manque de perdre l'équilibre, ce qui m'énerve prodigieusement.

- " Damon ! " Je murmure, confuse.

- " Alleluia, tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire ! " Je le vois s'approcher lentement du lit où j'étais allongée. Je le regarde, hésitante et inquiète.

- " Comment te sens-tu ?" Demande-t-il.

- " Confuse ! Que s'est-il passé ?"

- " Eh bien disons que tu as voulu tuer Elena et que cette dernière t'a enfoncé le remède au fond de la gorge..."

- " Pourquoi ?" Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

- " Un truc tout con, comme sauver sa vie ! " Rétorque-t-il, sarcastique.

- " Je suis... humaine..." balbutié-je en butant sur le dernier mot, comme si j'avais peur que ce dernier ne m'écorche la langue.

- " Veinarde ! "

- " Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ! " M'écrié-je en me relevant.

La sensation est étrange, déroutante. Je perçois des sensations que je ne me rappelais plus, des besoins dont je n'avais plus l'utilité.

538 ans que j'étais un vampire, que je me nourrissais de sang humain. J'avais vécu et vu tant de choses, visité tant d'endroits, et me voilà à nouveau humaine. Une simple et pathétique humaine. J'ai l'impression d'être passée du chasseur au gibier.

Et je ressens à nouveau la peur m'envahir, je n'aime pas ce sentiment, j'en avais oublié jusqu'à son existence.

La grande Katherine Pierce ne tremblait que devant une seule et unique personne : Klaus ! Et encore, trembler était un bien grand mot.

- " Katherine " grogne Damon, devant mon manque de répartie.

- " Ce n'est pas possible ! " Murmuré-je en me rasseyant sur le lit.

- " Et pourtant ! "

- " Retransforme-moi ! " Je le supplie, je suis prête à me mettre à genoux s'il le faut, je n'ai plus aucune fierté. Cette dernière avait foutu le camps en même temps que mon immortalité.

-" À ta guise ! " Acquiesce-t-il pour ma plus grande joie. " Mais j'espère que tu es consciente qu'il n'est pas certain que cela marche... Tu es unique en ton genre ! Le premier vampire redevenu humain ! Tu peux très bien ne pas te réveiller ! "

J'hésite, je n'avais pas pensé à cette éventualité. Je vois le sourire de Damon, ce dernier a deviné mon trouble. Il semble ravi de me voir trembler. Et cela m'énerve encore plus.

Je meurs d'envie de le frapper, mais je me sens aussi fragile qu'une brindille...

- " Je suis un vampire ! Je ne sais pas être humaine... Je ne sais plus..."

Ce qui est la stricte vérité ! Qu'est-ce que 19 ans d'humanité contre 538 d'immortalité.

- " Ça s'apprend ! "

- " Je n'en ai pas envie ! " Rétorquais-je, cinglante.

Pas envie de me rappeler du besoin de manger, de boire, celui de se soulager ! Pas envie de voir mon visage se faner, se flétrir ! Pas envie de voir les rides marquer mes traits ! Pas envie d'avoir peur à tout instant ! Pas envie de devenir vieille, sénile et impotante ! Pas envie de mourir tout simplement !

- " Tant d'années passées à chercher ce fameux remède, et tu ne sembles pas en être satisfaite ! "

- " Il n'était pas pour moi... Je voulais le donner à Klaus, en échange de ma liberté... "

- " Raison de plus ! Plus d'un demi-siècle à courir, c'est long. Tu pourrais en profiter pour tout recommencer...

- " Bah voyons ! Tu sais ce qu'il me fera quand il apprendra que je suis humaine : il me videra jusqu'à la dernière goutte, histoire de se fabriquer de nouveaux hybrides..."

- " Pas faux ! " Approuve-t-il.

- " Je suis un vampire Damon, un vampire puissant et cruel ! Je bois du sang frais et je tue des gens. Je n'ai pas de conscience, pas de remord ! Voilà ce que je suis. Ça ! " dis-je en me désignant. " Ce n'est pas moi ! "

- " As-tu envisagé l'idée que je puisse refuser..." Il se moque de moi, mais je ne suis pas en position de négocier.

- " Je suis prête à accepter n'importe quel marché ! Ce que tu veux ! "

- " Affligeant, ce que tu peux être pathétique ! "

- " Vas-y, rigole si ça te chante, mais je sais que tu es intéressé..."

Tout du moins je l'espère, je croise les doigts...

Je le vois me détailler attentivement avant de brusquement quitter la pièce sans se retourner. Je sens la panique m'envahir, sa fuite veut-elle dire qu'il refuse ?

J'espère que non, je prie très fort pour que cela ne soit pas le cas. Comment ferais-je sinon ? À qui pourrais-je demander?

Je descends l'escalier du manoir, allant directement dans le grand salon où je sais qu'il sera.

Il se tient face à la cheminée, un verre de bourbon à la main. J'ai une étrange boule au creux de l'estomac et une horrible envie de rendre tripes et boyaux sur son tapis hors de prix, mais je me retiens. Je ne veux pas lui donner la satisfaction de me voir faible et sans défense.

- " J'accepte ! " s'exclame-t-il en se retournant lentement, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je suis tellement heureuse et soulagée que je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser.

- " C'est vrai ?"

- " À une condition ! " J'acquiesce fièvreusement, peu importe ce qu'il me demandera, j'accepterai sans discuter. Je suis prête à tout pour redevenir celle que j'étais.

- " Tout ce que tu veux ! "

- " Je pourrais te demander d'aller décrocher la lune ! "

- " Et je suis certaine de pouvoir le faire ! " Il éclate de rire et boit une gorgée de son apéritif préféré.

- " Je veux redevenir un vampire ! " Je le supplie.

- " Et tu acceptes le risque de mourir ? "

- " Mourir maintenant ou dans 50 ans, quelle importance ? Je serai juste vieille et moche, bouffée par l'arthrose et en phase terminale d'un cancer..."

- " Rien de bien réjouissant ! " Ricane-t-il en posant son verre sur la table basse.

- " Je sais que tu comprends ce que je ressens, tu n'en voulais pas non plus de ce remède, tu ne voulais pas redevenir humain..."

- " Exact ! " approuve-t-il. " Il était pour Elena."

- " Mais elle non plus, elle n'en voulait pas ! Au final, personne n'en avait envie... Cette cure, c'est une malédiction...

- " Pourtant, tu as tué Jérémy pour l'avoir ! "

- " C'était un accident, un dommage collatéral ! Je n'avais pas prévu de le tuer.

- " Mais peut-être que toi aussi tu en es un, tu n'y as jamais pensé ? "

Je sais qu'il me nargue, qu'il joue sur ma peur, qu'il titille là où ça fait mal. Et je dois avouer qu'il est très doué.

- " Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller me jeter par la fenêtre..."

- " Tout de suite les grands mots ! Tu n'as pas l'impression que cela fait un peu trop théatral, même pour toi ! "

- " Je ne plaisante pas Damon, plutôt mourir maintenant que de vivre ne serait-ce qu'une année en tant qu'humaine ! Alors si tu es toujours d'accord, dis-moi ce que tu veux en échange ! "

À nouveau l'éternel silence, qui met mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Attend-il que je fasse une crise cardiaque pour ne pas avoir à répondre à mes questions ?

- " Je ne veux qu'une chose..."

- " Laquelle ? " Je grogne, impatiente.

- " Cesse de courir..."

- " Quoi ? " lui demandé-je, certaine d'avoir mal compris.

- " C'est ce que je veux ! Ou plutôt, c'est ce que je souhaite, pour toi..."

Je le dévisage un long moment, détaillant chaque trait de son visage, à la recherche d'un indice qui m'indiquerait que tout ceci n'était que mensonge, supercherie. Mais je n'en vois aucune.

Je lui aurais donné tout ce qu'il voulait, et ce n'était pas une ruse de ma part, pas cette fois. Ce que je voulais avait bien trop de valeur à mes yeux pour oser prendre un tel risque. Mais ce dernier ne semblait vouloir rien d'autre que ça !

- " Où est le piège ? " Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander, certaine qu'il y en avait un, même si je ne l'avais pas encore trouvé .

Damon Salvatore ne pouvait pas me demander si peu, il ne pouvait pas être aussi altruiste. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, ce n'était pas lui...

Il aurait pu avoir ce qu'il voulait, me demander l'impossible, m'interdire de revenir à Mystic Falls, disparaître de la surface de la terre. Et il ne l'avait pas fait !

- " Il n'y en a pas ! "

- " Il y en a toujours avec toi ! "

- " Pas cette fois ! "

- " Pourquoi ? "

- " Disons que c'est ma BA pour l'année à venir..." rétorque-t-il sans se départir de son éternel sourire

- " Sérieusement ! "

Je meurs d'envie de le croire, c'est ce que je veux le plus au monde, mais cela semble soudain trop facile, surtout après tout le mal que je lui ai fait, à lui et à son frère.

- " Tu sais, tu t'es trompée sur un point Katherine..."

- " Lequel ? " Lui demandé-je, intriguée.

- " La cure n'est pas une malédiction ! C'est d'être ce que l'on ne voudrait surtout pas être, qui l'est... Et toi, tu es faite pour être un vampire..."

Je le regarde s'avancer lentement vers moi, ses crocs luisant à la lumière du feu, je le vois déchirer la peau de son poignet et me le tendre, comme une offrande. Je m'en saisis avec joie, portant à ma bouche le liquide couleur carmin. Le laissant couler au fond de ma gorge. M'enivrant de son doux nectar .

-"Merci ! " Murmurais je en léchant une tout derniere fois son poignet

- " De rien ! " Répondit-il en posant ses mains sur mon cou , brisant ma nuque d'un geste sec et précis .

**Une review egale un epilogue**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Épilogue_**

**Nouvelle-Orléans, 6 mois plus tard : **

Je sens le soleil réchauffer ma peau, comme une caresse. Je m'étire tel un chat pour en profiter davantage, quand soudain une main se pose sur mon ventre, me tirant définitivement de ma léthargie.

- " Bonjour..."

Un murmure, une voix rauque au creux de mon oreille, qui me fait frissonner. C'est agréable, c'est doux.

- " Hum..."

Je soupire d'aise, je me sens tellement bien dans la chaleur des bras de cet homme.

- " Bien dormi ? " Me demande-t-il en déposant de tendres baisers le long de mon épaule et de mon bras.

- " Merveilleusement bien ! "

- " De quoi as-tu rêvé, je t'ai entendu gémir mon prénom à plusieurs reprises..."

- " Je me suis rappelée mon arrivée ici, la façon que tu as eu de m'accueillir les bras ouverts, de tout me pardonner, de me laisser une seconde chance... Et puis je me suis souvenue de la première fois que l'on a fait l'amour, c'était tellement beau, tellement intense..."

- " Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux, tu me rends heureux..."

- " Je t'aime..." Murmuré-je en quémandant un baiser et encore un autre et puis un autre

Je l'entends rire, c'est fort, intense. C'est le rire de l'amour.

- " Si un jour on m'avait dit que je devrais mon bonheur à Damon Salvatore, je ne l'aurais jamais cru..." Plaisante-t-il.

Il a raison, tout ceci parait tellement incensé que j'ai parfois du mal à y croire. Mais je ne regrette rien, tout est parfait, ma vie est parfaite. J'ai réalisé son souhait, j'ai cessé de fuir pour vivre pleinement, intensément.

- " Je devrais peut-être lui envoyer des fleurs ou des chocolats ! " Grogne-t-il alors que je dévore son torse de doux baisers.

- " Pourquoi pas une poche de sang... Ou bien une jeune vierge..." Soupire-t-il en saisissant ma nuque, alors que je continue mon chemin toujours plus bas.

- " Et si tu te concentrais plutôt sur ce que je suis en train de te faire..." Répliqué-je avant de lécher avec application la base de son sexe. Ce qu'il approuva d'un feulement d'appréciation.

**Alors qui a deviner qui était cet inconnu ? **


End file.
